


Satisfy my every need

by wolfodder



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun wants a drink and a warm bed. He gets that and a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfy my every need

Rain pours down, soaking everything it hits, and Baekhyun just really wants to get into that tavern right now and dry off. Maybe he could have a drink and find a warm bed while he's at it. He pushes open the door, and light floods his eyes.  
  
The tavern is bustling with life, most tables filled. Baekhyun's ears fill with chattering noises and his nose recognizes the smell of mead and sweat. It's all very familiar, though he's never been to The Mad Dragon before. Baekhyun supposes most taverns are similar. If you've seen one, you've seen them all, like Jongdae tells him. He does have a point.  
  
Baekhyun pulls his hood off his head after entering and runs a hand through his messy hair. He makes his way to the bar, pushing through a crowd that was in the way to sit on a tall stool.  
  
By now he should have been offered something, anything really: a drink or at least something to eat. Barkeepers are usually quick. But he doesn't know who the barkeeper is, nor where he is, and he hasn't been offered anything. "Hey, who do I have to fuck to get a drink around here?" he asks loudly, and frankly he could have been more patient but he doesn't feel like being patient when the man sitting next to him is making him cranky and irritable.  
  
Seemingly out of nowhere a young man his own age, perhaps a few winters older, appears in front of him. With sharp, piercing eyes and a small smirk he makes Baekhyun's mind reel. "That would be me," the man, presumably the barkeeper, replies, "though perhaps you want the drink first." There is no denying how handsome he is. Baekhyun, partly startled and partly very interested, swallows. His comment was just a ploy for attention, but he certainly wouldn't mind fucking this man.  
  
"Welcome to The Mad Dragon. What would you like?" says the barkeeper then, his demeanour suddenly professional as he waits for Baekhyun's order. The latter stammers, shakes his head quickly to get his mind back on track, and orders a tankard of mead. It doesn't take long until it is on the bar in front of him, and he gratefully accepts it, chugging the mead in one go and paying for it.  
  
The barkeeper grins again. "Trying to impress someone?" Baekhyun coughs at that and sputters out an "of course not", but the barkeeper watches him in amusement. "You can call me Minseok," he tells Baekhyun.  
  
"Baekhyun," he introduces himself, slowly regaining his confidence. He's usually a witty and confident man, but he's been caught by surprise ever since Minseok invaded his vision. He digs in his pouch and places the right amount of coins on the bar to pay for his drink. "And just so you know, the offer still stands."  
  
This makes Minseok frown, though his lips quirk a little. "I expected it would," he replies. He leans forward, getting close to Baekhyun. "And you are welcome to my room once my replacement arrives."  
  
Baekhyun grins eagerly.  
  
  
  
Minseok's room is fairly tidy, but Baekhyun doesn't get time to see anything else before he is pushed against the door and Minseok's lips attach to his neck. He groans, taking a moment to enjoy Minseok kissing his throat, then his jawline, then fitting over Baekhyun's own lips. It takes Baekhyun's breath away in more ways than one, and urges him into action, to kiss Minseok back, to run a hand down the other's back and pat at his ass.  
  
He hadn't expected this when he entered the tavern, but he can't say he minds at all as his cloak lands on the floor.  
  
Minseok pulls back. "Get on the bed," he orders, and Baekhyun does so readily, lying on his back and pushing himself up on his elbows. The man stands at the foot of the bed, hovering. "You're mine tonight, aren't you?"  
  
Baekhyun imagines all the things that Minseok can do to him tonight. The man isn't big, about Baekhyun's size, but his entire demeanor screams dominance, and it's incredibly attractive. Baekhyun imagines the barkeeper covering him in bruises, marks, fucking into him until Baekhyun is hoarse from screaming, and he lets out a moan. "Yes," Baekhyun breathes, because he definitely wants to be Minseok's even if only for one night. "Fuck me, please fuck me."  
  
The words put a grin on Minseok's face, and the barkeeper takes off his vest. His shirt is next to go, horribly slowly, and Baekhyun groans a "please". "Okay," Minseok chuckles, finally throwing the shirt to the floor. For a blissful second Baekhyun thinks he can imagine a whole life with this man, just listening to his laugh. Then Minseok has taken his pants off, and his half-hard cock is hanging between his legs, and Baekhyun really wants it inside him.  
  
Minseok climbs onto the bed, still hovering over Baekhyun. He pulls up the other's shirt, kissing his stomach as he does so. When he reaches Baekhyun's nipples, he sucks on one, visibly grinning at the loud moan coming from the other. As soon as the shirt is off, he repeats the process with Baekhyun's trousers, dragging his teeth down his thighs, biting at the inner thighs, until Baekhyun too is naked.  
  
"You're all ready, I see," Minseok says, wrapping his fingers aroung Baekhyun's hard leaking cock and stroking, obviously enjoying how the other's breath hitches. Baekhyun let out a breathy laugh. "So are you," he replies, pointedly looking at Minseok's own fully grown erection.  
  
"Might as well get to it, then." Minseok gets off the bed, opening a drawer and pulling out a bottle of oil. He spreads Baekhyun's legs, and soon enough a finger rubs at the man's entrance. The finger goes in slowly until it reaches the knuckle, and then out again before it starts pumping in and out. Baekhyun feels hot all over, desperately trying to fuck himself down onto Minseok's finger.  
  
"Keep going," he breathes eagerly, and Minseok adds a finger, continuing to stretch Baekhyun. After a short while, he adds a third, and soon Baekhyun is urging him to get on with it.  
  
He feels the tip of Minseok's cock lining up against his entrance and gasps when the other starts to push inside him. Minseok pushes in slowly, letting Baekhyun adjust to his size. "How does it feel? Good?" Minseok asks, smiling when all the other can do is nod as he catches his breath. Then he slowly pulls out, until only the head is inside Baekhyun, and snaps his hips to slam his cock back in. Baekhyun moans loudly, fingers grasping at the sheets underneath him.  
  
Minseok thrusts into him at a steady pace, pressing light kisses along his jawline and down his neck, sucking at Baekhyun's collarbone. Baekhyun brings his hands to stroke Minseok's body. "Gods, you're hot," he groans.  
  
"You do know how to stroke a man's ego." Minseok bites his nipple lightly, then goes back to Baekhyun's face and kisses him hotly.  
  
It doesn't take long before Baekhyun feels his orgasm build up. He wraps a hand around his hard cock, beginning to pump, but Minseok slaps his hand away and uses his own instead, and it feels so much better to have someone else's hand on him.  
  
Baekhyun comes with a cry, spilling over Minseok's hand and his own stomach. The other pulls out and crawls closer to Baekhyun's face. "Open up." Baekhyun does, not one for denying good ideas, and lets the man's cock come into his mouth. He sucks experimentally at the head, then wraps his lips around the rest as long as he can reach. "You look so good like this," groans Minseok.  
  
Moaning at the compliment, Baekhyun sucks harder, and Minseok comes in his mouth, loudly groaning. Baekhyun takes it all in and swallows, then drops his head onto the pillow. Minseok lies down next to him, bringing his come-stained hand to Baekhyun's lips and letting the man lick it off. Then he kisses him once more, tasting all that is Baekhyun.  
  
"This was certainly an unexpected turn of events," says Baekhyun, grinning against Minseok's lips. "Though I can't complain."  
  
"Indeed," Minseok chuckles. "I can't believe you haven't come into my tavern before."  
  
"I'm new in town."  
  
"I see. Then, are you planning to stay long?" Baekhyun wonders if it's his heart he feels fluttering at the question, at Minseok looking like he might hope for Baekhyun to stay.  
  
"Perhaps, if I find a reason to," Baekhyun replies, realizing that he's being sincere. He usually doesn't stay anywhere for long, has no reasons, no connections. But though he barely knows him, there is something about Minseok that he likes, and it might be worth staying for.

**Author's Note:**

> Just because "Hey, who do I have to fuck to get a drink around here?" is taken literally.


End file.
